Reset
by LeebiLong
Summary: Sequel to "The Black Assassin". Last Fanfic in the series. Lee, now fleeing from Raye, has the Night-Lord inside him, growing and getting stronger as Lee soon loses his grip on his sanity. can Raye save Lee with his friends or will everything be erased?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, It's me! Well, I'm really sorry for the long delay… I hope you haven't forgotten about me ^^ so, first of all, this is a new fic continuing "The Black Assassin". Now, it's because I wasn't satisfied with how I ended it so that's why I made this. If you liked the ending of The Black Assassin, then you probably shouldn't read this. But that's your choice. As for my other fic… I don't know about that anymore, maybe ill update it, I hope.**

**Chapter I**

**Devil Inside**

They were all unconscious. Perhaps dead, as they lay on the floor. To any normal person, it would seem that a typhoon or some calamity struck, but maybe it did. A calamity of distrust…

The first to wake up… Was the golden eyed Rabbit. Here, he would be known as Raye.

As he got up on his feet and wandered his eyes, he couldn't help but shed tears.

To him, he was the one at fault. He planned all of this, he became cruel and heartless. Perhaps he was the real demon, that's what he thought. As much as it may be a fantasy, no words would comfort him right now…

"…*sob*.. ha-.." The tears pour down like a stream, to no end. And to a spectator it would seem that he could no longer breathe from crying.

He was torn. He was the biggest victim here. Losing all family, friends, meeting new ones, and almost killing them. Who else in this world would want to face the responsibility of putting their invaluable, irreplaceable friends to rest..? I'm sure you wouldn't want to.

Though he was the worst of the victims, His agony is for another reason…

Across the room were several other people, all of them unknown to be dead or alive, Raye looked down on his arm, and it wasn't there anymore… Of course, it was painful, but that pain was nothing compared to what the others suffered.

The Pink rabbit, Known as Yin, leans on the wall like a doll… a blood stained doll. Next to her was Miley, a girl who represented care for others, but she was torn by Raye's conflicted plan. Miley showed no Physical damage. But emotional damage would be another factor.

To Raye's right was a green rabbit whose shoulder was shot and chest had been pierced. But there was something strange… The wound was wrapped to keep it from bleeding… but who?

Raye moved his head again; looking for who he thought was the one helped Yuck, the green rabbit. Then he saw three more bodies in front of him, A black and white tiger, with the white tiger's arm wrapped as well. Another rabbit was there too, a blue one, broken screws were scattered near where he lay. Of course, it was from his metal arm. That arm was actually a tracking device to easily find their prey…

"…!" Raye finally realized… He quickly got up on his feet. Their prey was gone. He panicked and breathlessly looked around… until his eyes caught up with his.

At first it seemed like a mirror reflection, as the two orange rabbits caught each other's glances. Both of them had wounds and both of them were in pain, and worse, both of them were afraid of each other, as if the person they were looking at was a savage beast that would devour them…

However he no longer had that armor, those claws, and the spear, that made Raye lose his fear and his guard. Though his bloodshot eyes are that of cowardice, he now only looked like a child longing for company.

"…hey." Hey tried to make conversation, breaking the silence but his reflection flinched, and he started shaking… almost traumatized by Raye's greeting. No- Traumatized by Raye himself. Raye took a step closer and his reflection took two steps back, but he missed his footing and fell, his back now leaning on the wall, he still tried to step back from the monster that looks like him. It was futile, he was at the edge of the wall, he probably knew this but he still took steps back, almost as if a secret passage would open behind him, saving him from the entity in front of him.

Raye stepped back, realizing that he was frightening him, he was saddened, and though it was obvious he would be. But he was back to normal, he no longer had that of a demon in him. Or maybe it was just resting in him, waiting for the right moment, a devil inside.

"Hey… um…" Raye scratched his head and looked around "I'm… sorry for… everything…" It was pathetic, but still he tried. Even though Raye knew he would not be forgiven. As he thought of thi he hung his head low.

But to his surprise, Lee stood up and walked nearer to him, but his guard was up and he was still shaking, almost as if he was being forced to come closer, this gave Raye a brink of hope, a hope to reconcile… but then he suddenly stopped.

"…!" something struck him, but no one saw what, he covered his ears, but there was no one actually shouting, he seemed to be in great pain, Raye was in shock of what was happening, what to do? He thought.

"Lee! What's wrong?" Raye ran to him, though he knew Lee may be afraid of him, Raye was desperately trying to communicate with Lee, perhaps to buy the lost time or to repair the broken bonds.

"_Do not dare forgive him!_ _He will betray you again!"_ A voice echoed in Lee's mind. It hurts, though words shouldn't, Lee was feeling an unbearable pain, as if he was trying to claw something that was long stuck inside him… It was the voice he that gave him power, the voice that he accepted foolishly, the voice that corrupted his bonds with others, the voice of the devil.

He couldn't shout, he wished to, he wanted to call Raye, to help him. But Raye hates him now, he thought. His only companion was this voice. But Raye was asking for forgiveness! But what if he was still gonna end him either way? Raye was a hero, and he still is, what he's done is get rid of the darkness, and now Lee is that darkness. A forbidden friendship, Lee placed down his arms and calmed down. Silence filled the room again. Raye is the protagonist, his goal is to kill Lee. Lee accepted this, But still…

"I don't want…. To die…." Lee could barely speak "But I don't want to kill you…"

"Lee, you don't have to!" Raye knew that there he had to end him, but right now he's choosing to neglect being a hero and live as a friend, a loyal friend, something he thought he could never be. He walked closer to Lee, but Lee became frightened. Raye will kill him… it's his duty, those words echoed in his head.

"GET AWAY!" Lee grabbed hold of Raye and tossed him across the room, though he was in fear he showed outstanding power, or maybe it's because he IS afraid.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHh!" Lee shouted with his damaged throat as he charged himself towards Raye, but Raye didnt move, he deserved it, he stood up opened his arms and braced himself, waiting for the end.

But as they were just about to hit each other…

_**WHOOOOOOOOOOSH..!**_

Lee had grown his black wings and flew upward, destroying the ceiling…

Tons of rocks fell but none of them disturbed the bodies of the people inside, almost as if the rocks were avoiding them. Black feathers were scattered around, proof that Lee was here, and proof that he was still alive.

Raye was left in shock. What to do now? He thought. He could go after Lee, but then what? He could end up almost killing him again. He didn't want to make any more mistakes like this, he had to be careful from now on, at first he thought he would be protecting everyone, but that's just a sick lie… He was afraid, not for himself but for everyone else, but he knew he needed them. Right now though… he looks at everyone…

"They need help…" Raye looks up at the hole Lee had made…

"I'll find a way to save you, Lee." Raye held his palm up high, almost like he was reaching out for the sun, hoping it would give him strength, hoping he could see this same sun with everyone, smiling happily together…

Determination was written all over his face, but he was not doing it as a hero, not anymore, he was doing it for a greater cause… he was doing it as a friend.

**End of Chapter I**

**Here we are again, ive been training my writing skills since last time, so if you find any mistakes or have questions or remarks or random comments please review. Questions about the story will be answered depending on it because it might reveal spoilers, so thanks again for reading and hopefully ill update again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Reminiscent**

As soon as she woke up, the first thing she did was look at herself. Apparently, only her cheek was scarred. She thought this as she raised her hand to feel her soft cheek. Even though her hand was light, the moment it hit her pain surged through her. However that pain is nothing compared to those around her.

A hospital. The word flashes in her head the moment she acknowledges her surroundings. It was most likely a public room, seeing as she wasn't the only one in it. At first she was nervous of her new "roommates" but she soon finds out that they were her old friends. In a more dangerous state that she was in: The green rabbit had wires attached to him and a life-support system, he had lost an arm and was directly pierced in his chest, a miracle he's still alive, according to the doctors, the spear missed an inch from his heart. That's rather good news, but sadly it can't cope up with all the damage to everyone else. The Blue rabbit was unconscious. Just like the green rabbit, he had lost an arm, but on a different occasion. Thank goodness he wasn't severely damaged… No, that's a lie. Moving our eyes to the edge of the room was a girl covered in bandages, to a point where she almost looked like a wrapped mummy, ready to be buried. This girl was precious to him: The blue boy. He was hr dear sister. The girl had tubes connected to her and several bags filled with blood to delay her deathbed. Even if any of them were to recover physically… the scars on their hearts and burns on their minds shall be long before eased and worse to never be.

Just then, the door opens and 3 people walk through it. Faces the girl knew for too long, after all, they were the cause of this incident.

"Hey." The boy in the middle, Raye speaks up. "How are you feeling?" the sentence comes out his mouth without emotions or rather scared of giving emotions, it was like it was a program, but that wasn't the case, Raye felt guilty to everyone. He was the one who got everyone involved and he is constantly reminded of that sin. But still, there was fire seen in his Raye signifying that he will once again try despite his failures.

The girl, known as Miley. Only nods her head. It wasn't because she had nothing to say, rather it was the opposite: she had a million things to say to him, she just didn't know how. Or maybe she knew, and just was tired to speak.

"I… I'm really sorry…" Raye, the prideful hero we all once knew, fell down his knees and bowed his head in shame. He needed forgiveness and friendship: those were his inspirations. Right now Raye could have said a lot of things but he chose to prioritize reconciliation first. Something that was hard for him. Seeing that he has thrown away all emotions before, twice even.

"That's not what matters now…" Raye looks away, his green scarf fluttering with a soft breeze hitting Miley on her face… "When everyone wakes up… I'll need to talk to you all…" It was that time, finnaly, that Raye could get it out of his chest, the burden he's been carrying… his motives and reasons. He thought this, and he smiled.

Yes… opening up, to friends…

When was the last time Raye had opened up?

When was the last time he actually had friends…?

…

To answer that, we spectators need to warp back 4 years ago: when the world was still bliss rather than burden for Raye and everyone else…

_4 years ago…_

"Raye?" the purple rabbit's voice snaps me back to reality, the melody around me which transported me had faded…

"Jane…" I look at the purple rabbit, almost as if to burn her image in my iris. This is my twin sister, but she claims to be older… by 10 seconds, yes, it does matter. At least to her…

"So… how was it?" A light purple rabbit with brown hair is across the room, with her voice off unheard beauty, we came here just to listen to that. And I can say it was truly majestic, but it'd be embarrassing for me to actually tell her…

"It's really good Miley!" Jane looks at me for a second, then looks back at the brown-haired rabbit now known as Miley "Raye thinks so too!"

Drat… I forgot she could read my mind, so therefore anything im actually thinking of, she could read it like a book. And sometimes I hate that about her… oh, it seems she read my mind again since now she's chuckling with a mischievous smile.

" Anyway, yeah, its good" I scratch my head, trying to make my compliment not too embarrassing for both of us nor too empty… its hard that I have to actually worry about these things and I'm pretty sure there's a certain someone not respecting my privacy with my thoughts…

"Aw, c'mon!" Jane quickly retaliates, further proof that she did actually read my mind. I become annoyed by this and shot her with a deep glare, frightening her and hiding behind Miley. Heh, you can be such a kid sometimes, Jane.

"whoa!" Miley, who probably doesn't have any clue as to what's going on, just stares at me awkwardly. Ugh, this'll be hard to explain. So I decide to retreat, and luckily, My best friend appears…

From the window… (he opened it first, no, he didn't crash it epically..) a silver wolf appears and falls down flat on his face. He stands and tries to look like he's not in pain but he's actually on the verge of tears.

This stupid guy, is Jacob, I can say were good friends but the only reason he's actually hanging out with me is because he likes Jane. And Yes, Jane knows but she plays dump since she thinks she's not ready for any commitment, but I think they both look cute.

"Raye! Where've you been? Master's looking for us!" No, he hasn't been looking for me to bring me back to training, He's actually stalking us. But I don't mind, And no, he's not a responsible student to our master, he just acts like that to 'earn points' with Jane. But anyway, this is my chance to bail.

"Ah, right!" I play along anyway, And im sure Jane knows it too, but since her mind powers are only between us she can't actually do anything about this. "Sorry guys," I look at Miley and Jane "I gotta go, training time!" I ran out the door while Jacob tries to open another window… is he trying to fail again?

I give Jane a triumphant look as I exit, if I stayed there Jane would probably do something I wouldn't actually want to know o to even find out to me.

Yes, this was everyday, sometimes I hang out with Isaac or Mia, I don't hang around with Kate since I feel weird around her, Jane thinks its funny.

But…

That's all in the past now…

"Raye… Miley was calling for you, she says they're all awake…" Hollows voice echoes the room, I get up from the side of the window and look outside.

Its already sunset. The orange sky makes everything majestic, I could sit here watching this all day.

"I wonder if Lee's watching this too…" I ask, no, I was thinking out loud, something I should do more often, Jane's gone, so now I need to learn to express myself.

"Yeah, most likely." Hollow pats my back and stares out the window.

"Let's go…"

"Yeah…"

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
